User talk:Sefelic 3D
RFRB Hey Sef, I was looking at my RFRB, and everyone said I needed more edits, I'm working on that, but, I got no Supports or 'Opposes... When I do get more edits, will my old RFRB become active again or do I have to make another? [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 05:51, April 22, 2014 (UTC) http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:REALROSS/WikiProject_Meeting << Please read, comment - important, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:35, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Sets Can you come on chat so we can speak about the sets? Thx [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:44, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Ello Hey, Blablabla294 supported Adam the Chicken Wing Lover's RFCM. I'm sure she's not been active for a month - could you take the necessary action. Could you also meet me on chat later and we can finish our earlier discussion about your sets project? Thanks Sef :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:15, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Staff Hey Sef, if you watch this video here, there is some Moshi Staff introduced with their names. These staff do the character designing and art and stuff, while the others that have accounts like Frazzled, Logical, Misspinky etc. etc. are like the moderators. Should we have a separate template from them? Also, just a minor question, are the moshlings shown in the video going to have pages too? :) ' Clumsyme22'' • 'Talk 18:34, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey Sef, I need to discuss something on chat, if you have the time, thanks :) Joe - Talk - Chat please Thx [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 12:24, May 5, 2014 (UTC) UOTM Logo Who wins, Lab or Toast? Luke Rollback - Talk Page - Moshi Monsters UK Giveaway, Mainpage tweaks? Hey there, Sefelic 3D! My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team. I'm stopping by to give you a heads up that Wikia will be creating a fun Moshi Monster's Super Fan Pack Giveaway later this week, specifically for United Kingdom users. I'll post a blog asking eligible UK users to Design or Describe Their Custom Moshi Monster! Users can describe or draw their monsters, the top 5 best answers will then be selected and community poll will determine the winner! It'll be pretty fun : > We're looking for an admin or two to help pick the five finalists for the final round, are you interested? Have any questions about the giveaway? Also, I wanted to stop by and ask for permission to tweak your mainpage slightly, I was thinking I could create some icon navigation similar to the Plants vs Zombies wiki mainpage for different categories, and some other small things. How does that sound? let me know! Thanks so much : > '''TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:49, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :Contest is now live! Excited to see the entries, to increase visibility it might not be a bad idea to promote the contest on the mainpage or as a community message (not sure how active your blog sphere is on the MM wiki!) Thanks for the help again, Sefelic! : > TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 18:37, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Octo Sorry, I don't know how to make templates....That's what I wanted to learn in The Wiki Project. [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 21:10, May 7, 2014 (UTC) RE. RE. RFRB Hey Sef, I just reached 1,200 edits yay! I would like to have my RFRB page put back up. Thanks So Much! [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 22:45, May 7, 2014 (UTC) About the figures Hey Sef, At the moment, the Series 10 figure pictures are the only ones we have, We are gonna replace them once we have a clear picture, after all, a picture's better than none, right? Thanks :) Joe - Talk - Re. Re. Re. etc RFR Hey Sef, i reached 1,200 edits a while ago and i wanna see if I can get my RFR back up. Do I just need to delete the comments and reason, state a new reason and you add it to active requests? If you could, that would be great! Thanks!!! [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 02:07, May 14, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Oops, I didn't realize the previous one I wrote saved, my chrome crashed and i wasn't sure, sorry. Mask Heres that mask you wanted. ' Clumsyme22 • '''Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5e/LubsSig.gif 08:05, May 15, 2014 (UTC) UK Giveaway Pt 2 Hey Sefelic, today's the day for round 2! Since entries were a bit limited, I'm thinking of just including all of the entries with pictures attached (should be 4-5 of them if I recall) and call those to a community vote to see who wins! I'm not 100% whether the entries are all from folks in the UK, but the way I see it I can contact the winner of the poll, get their information ,fi they aren't UK, then we'll go to second place and so on. Sound good to you? If you have any approaches for this poll in mind, let me know! I'll get it posted by the end of the day. '''TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:01, May 15, 2014 (UTC) My Ban Hey. I didn't realise you were banning me, I thought you were warning me?? Could you come over to http://moshivillage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat seeing as we didn't get to finish our conversation and there's a few other WikiProject things I was hoping to speak to you about. Thank you. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:34, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Above and more :Hi, I really don't think it's fair that I have been banned for seven days. 3 days would have been okay as I did not commit the same offence twice. I also think this is unfair as you were not aware of what really happened, as you did not see it. I wasn't kicked either? I'm just stating my opinion, in hope that you will give a kind reply with an explanation if possible. Thank you. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:24, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I didn't exactly ''pursue ''for information, but find it for myself. I have not ignored your warnings for different things. I haven't done anything to upset any other users (appart from this issue if it even did) recently so I want to know what these complaints are about? And I don't appreciate assumations that I won't be sensitive to others on chat soon, I already am. Thankyou [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:27, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Moshi Monsters Wiki: Moshling World Cup The Administrators Page. Hey, Over at Moshi Monsters Wiki:Administrators there's a list of every single user right apart from rollback, I don't see why this is - almost signifying that rollbacks aren't important. Is it possible that rollbacks are added, as I don't see why Chat Moderators should be there if rollbacks are not. Cheers [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:38, May 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Admin Page Thanks [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:47, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Rights. Hey Sef. First of all, thanks for accepting my RFCM. On the subject of rights, I have been looking at all the active ones lately, there is loads. We have... 3 Chat Moderators. (Me, Lab and Joe) 3 Rollbacks. (Ben, Ross and Luke) 6 Admins/Crats (Sadie, You, Abce, Pepper, Clumsy and Toast) That's a total of 12 staff members and still people are making requests. Seriously, we do not need anymore. Chat has at least 1 moderator on at all times. People who have requested since the lastest batch of promotion are just not taking it seriously. For example Adam, I don't mean to take it out all on him, but, I think he has made 3 RFCM's. I mean 2 is okay. But 3 is just too much to handle. If you think this is suspicious after me getting CM and then I just take it out on them, it's not, Clumsy and Joe agree with me highly. I know some people might be against what I am going to say, but you do need to block the rights page and prevent anyone from making another request, it's just getting so crazy, soon everyone will have some sort of rights. :P Thanks! :) [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry Chat Mod]] | '' | ''Talk Page'' | 09:55, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Addition Ben hasn't made a proper edit since 27th April. So you wouldn't say he's an active RB. Luke • Talk • SWFs Hi Sef ;D As far as I know you don't know how to export SWFs so here's a blog post I made yesterday telling you how to User blog:Luke the Mac Lover/SWF Skills. Luke • Talk • My Response ^^ (Further up) I completely disagree with what Harry's saying above. Okay, the 'crat position is closed - for a reason. That reason being that we don't need any more, as it is a very trusted, controllable position. Admin, CM and Rollback positions should stay open to requests because if a user has worked hard trying for a role, they deserve it. Limitations are just mean, coming under bad timing and bad luck. Give new users a chance! :( Current Active Staff Includes (Harry had done it wrong): *Chat Moderators (3) - Harry, Joe, DrLAB *Rollbacks (3) - Ross, Luke, Ben *Admins (6) - Sadie, Sef, Abce, Pepper, Clumsy, Toast 12 staff is not a problem, judging by the size of this wiki. The number of staff should be okay as long as they all can work together collaboratively, which the are. Also, it doesn't matter how many RFR's someone makes, for example, me. I have made 2 RFA's and if you read the words, you would know how dedicated and passionate I am. However I have a barrier that is stopping me to progress through to Admin, which I need to fix before coming back to make another RFA. Yeah, I do see Harry's point, majority of the newer promotions are people feeling like they don't have rights so they need them, I see where they're coming from. But it's quite easy to tell which RFR's are legit and those that aren't. Thanks for listening, I hope I have inspired you to keep things the same! :) Flowerbud Moshling http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140506124935/moshimonsters/images/9/9e/Cottoncandything.PNG My mac won't let me add pics. Gavin | My Talk | My Blog 20:36, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Regarding RFR I wanted to request so soon as I want to help on the chat. Would it be ok if I brought it back? [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''' Adam The Benneth Lover ]] |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] Featured User Could I possibly be in the next featured user vote (July) if so, please let me know! Thx! [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ]] |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] Tables Heellpp, I messed up while creating the Sparklies page. I'm not very good with tables. ''' Clumsy]] Message 12:49, May 29, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Theres also another new set called Gifties. '' UOTM July Please may I be on the UOTM July list please. Thank you [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 12:31, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Pedrorodep Hi, I need your opinions and advice on some stuff on chat so can we speak on chat whenever you're free? Thx [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:23, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for noticing me ' Clumsy]] Message 09:07, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Featured Tie Votes Hi, I cleared the Featured Tie Votes page as someone has voted after it was closed. I protected it too. ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: yah sup bruth i made a theme for summer yo - check-it-owt http://carwyn.wikia.com/wiki/Carwyn_Wiki Carwynx | Contactx Chat Hey, sorry. I was offline yesterday. ' Clumsy]]' Message 06:53, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Title Hey again, I may not come on chat today as we are going to church. Maybe tomorrow we can speak in chat? What time do you usually come on? :) ' Clumsy]]' Message 15:15, June 12, 2014 (UTC) RFRB Can I go for rollback on the 22nd? Or I was thinking maybe today (as of the 20th) [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''' Adam The Benneth Lover ]]Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 06:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Reply to reply 1. It isn't a re-open, my last was a RFCM. 2. I just wanted a clean up, but here --[[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ]]Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 08:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) UOTM July Hi Sef, I was wondering if you could put me in for the UOTM in July, cause July's my birthday month, thankyou :D [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:50, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Them Figures That looks 1000% better and is way more user friendly, amazinggg! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:50, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Heading Sef, can I please be in the July UOTM please? Thx Homepage Edit Hi Sef, I added an Issue 44 slider as it was released today. I replaced it with the Issue 43 Slider. You're invited! Sef i know this is getting really hard HI sef , i wanna be a rollback but i have 260+ edits so can you make me a rollback ? Reply Go ahead, but make sure you speak with the other crats there before doing it. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:03, July 17, 2014 (UTC) August UOTM Please may I be in the August Voting, nobody has asked yet. The last one I was in was June. Thank you, Kind regards, -- [[User:Mickyfickie|'Mfickie]] ▪''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie|'''I like microwaves]] ▪''' ' 10:37, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Sig Do you like my new sig? -- [[User:Mickyfickie|'Mfickie]] ▪''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie|'''I like microwaves]] ▪ ''' 10:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC)